himata the legedary warior
by EspanolKamukura
Summary: NO YAOI... Yaoi fangirel go home
1. Chapter 1

it was just another normal day in jaberwocky... the stoned teenager buying shiny thing was blowing thing up again and being fagot... "we ned to be something about that stinky fag" said everyone. "lets kick im in the bals and then tie im up russia kudryavka style." so they did. so the nagito will not be in the fanfiction. "but wait. I Love Komaeda Kun... He Deservevs More Than That." you stinky yaoi fangirl say. if you dont like it then get out of here. he drowneded softly after that. and monobear hates him too so no trial or exection.

so hinata say day after "mam im glad hes gone." "me too". everybody say. "Somboy KILLED AN SOUDA!" gundam say. "LETS INVESTIGATE THE BDOY" hinata say. monomi said "woah man thats a ghetto way 2 kill som1." "i know right" sonia say. souda was staped thro a heart by a kmife and the murder tok place at 6 am. "whhhhhhhhoooooooooooaaaaaaaa:::: we were going to drink his blood becaus it is souda. hehe im not funy." said teruteru.

"that is a terible joke teruteru zzzzzzzz' nanami say. "you killed one of my hamsters teruteru by making that joke. i hope u realize that" gundam say. "im going to report u to peta teruterrible" hinata say. "teruteru say "fuck u guys" and cried. "does anyone want to hav sex with me by the way" teru say. "uh-uh" "nope "No" "no u fucker" "zz no" "u killed my hamster" "tsui no sora turns me on better than u" teruteru cried some more. no one should ever make tsui no sora jokes in front of him it triggers him and when u r triggered u die. teruteru died

"hey now lets not detract from the despair oopoopoo" monobear say. "ok" say everybody. "meat is more interest than despair anyway" say akane and fatogami. monobear "what did u say if u say that again in going to kill u upu" "ok i wont i swear" say akane and fatogami. "good opoopoo" say monobear. "now lets to trial" monobear say.

they went to trial. "ok man nagito killed souda bc it was in the same room as the nagito" said nidai "yuve got that rong" say hinata. "how can a ghost kill som1" hinata say. "um... nevermind" said nidai. "i thought so" sayd hinata. "ok so. it was teruteru who kill souda. " said nadai. "yuve got that rong teruteru was trigged " hinata said. "oh i forgot idk now" nadai say. "ok so it was nanami who kill souda." said nidai "um how can she do that unless she is someone who can control their subconcius and control the real world with her subconcius because i think she was sleeping when at 6 am." hinata said. "IIIT WAS KUZURYU" peko said. "I KNOW BECAUSE I WATCH HIM AT ALL TIMES BECAUSE IM HIS BODY GARD." "um.. yuve got that wrong" hinata said. "ok maybe it was kuzuryuu but im secretly gay for him so i dont want him to die/" "PEKO HOW COULD U" say kuzuryuu "and wtf dude hinata im not gay" say kuzuryu. "I THOUGHT U WERE MY SUGAR BUN. MY DUCKIE. MY BODYGAURD. JUST LIKE KIMIKA AND MAMIYA. WE WERE SOULMATES. WE WERE BORN IN THE SAME HOSPITAL." "um dude i always hated u ur a massive asshol" said peko.

…oh no

It were

Kuzuryu Fuyuhika!

"execute kuzuyu" said monobear. rip kuzuryu.

* * *

to be continued inthe next chapter...


	2. Chapter 2 - nagito revives

hinata was sound asleep . . . . . someone screamed "KIBOU" HINATA WOKE UP. "that couldnt be... was it KOMAEDA THA T FUCKING FAG" hinata said. hinata run down to outside. "KOMAEDA MIGHT BE ALIVED" HINATA SCREAMED. he woke up everybody. mikan say "u-um... could u keep it down i was masturbating" "tag ur tmis lady" said akane. "w-well i think u should shut the fuck up bitch and wear a fucking bra for once" mikan said. "you cant control THESE BABIES MIKAN SO SHUT UP" said akane. "IVE BEEN GROWING THESE FOR LIKE 16 YEARS SO I COULD HAVE A SNACK" AKANE SCREAMED.

"Calm down ladies" said hinata "just reaplly ur tampon or whatever and get on with ur lives" hinata. "what nagito is ALIVE i must report this on my bubbly breeding blog" said gundam "THE FUCK HINATA DONT EVER INTERUPT MY FUCKING SLEPING JUST FOR THAT STINKY FAG ZZ" nanami said. "japan is a fucking shithole man i wish i was in genovia" said sonia. "everybody JUST SHUT UP. YOUR ALL STINKY DICKLICKERS SO SHUT UP" fatogami said.

"false alarm kiddos i was just hallicunation nagito isnt alive" hinata said. "Wo! your a fucking liar. a fucking liar. a fucking liar. a fucking liar. a fucking liar. a fucking liar. a fucking liar. a fucking liar. a fucking liar. a fucking liar. a fucing liar. a fucking liar. a fucking liar. a fucking liar. a fucking liar. a fucking liar. what the fuck hinata i thought i love the hope sleeping inside u and i wanted to MAYBE yaoi with u. but your a fucking stinky dicklicker so goodbye to that. im trahs. trash. trash trash trash " (see this is why i hate nagito- author) Nagito "wtf ur aLive" hinata say.

"SHUT UP ANYBODY IM GOING TO CALL THE FUCKING POLICE" said monomi. "STOP SCREAMING. YOUR ALL JUST HORNY TEENAGERS SO JUST FUCK ANG GET IT OVER WITH" everybody ignored monomi's plea and shoved nagito down the garbage can. he softly died from sufocation. (this is the real last time nagitroll is alive. - author)

"well thats the last of him. upupu." said monobear. they all went to a mcdonald restuant in narutotown,america usa. "I WANT MCNUGET 50 PIECE" peko said. "um m'am u dont have to yell at me." said the register worker who was dressed in naruto clohtes. "UM YES I DO" said peko. "I AM GREVEING SO GIVE MY ORDER NOW.. INSTANTLY" peko said "mam thats impossible all i can do is have ur order ready in 5 minutes. "ok" said peko. "i-i want huge whopper to shove into my vagine" said mikan. "mam we dont sell whopper here go to sasuke burger king and shoving burger inside of vagina is ilegal in narutotown america usa" said the register worker. "i-i CALL THIS AN OUTRAGE. YOU SAY THIS IS A FREE COUNTRY? i will shove you inside my vagina unbirthing you and rebirthing you." mikan said. the register quickly made her a whopper. "um okay i want a big mac." said hinata. "ok your order will be here shortly." said the register worker. "I want some 50 chicken nuggets, some 4 mc rib, 5 big mac, a smoothie, a sundae,large fry 50 um... thats all" said fatogami "that is ilegal sir to order that many." the register worker said. "waht" said fatogami "michele obama said sir" the register worker said. "i shall kill michelle obama and her family i swear on my fatt grave. btw i just want a big mac" fatogami said. yadadadadaadada. this went on for 60 hours bc they are rowdy teenagers and a bear and a rabit. they finaly went to eat their food.

they went outside in the nerutu sand ninjas playground to eat. SUDDENLY, MICHELE OBAMA CAME! "how dare u say that sir. im going to put u in prison for 50 years and u will never return u will die alone and in prison" michele said. then she took fatogami to die. "um... ok." said hinata. "america is a shithole but at least they have naeruto here." hinata said. they ate. akane ate fatogamis big mac.


End file.
